five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheFazDude/Fan Game Reviews 34: Dormitabis
Welcome to another Fan Game Review! Today, I'm taking a look at '''Dormitabis '''by Blackout. On the surface, this looks like store brand POPGOES. Both games share similar aspects: very long development periods, alternate takes on the canon FNaF story, stuff like that. However, Dormitabis is MUCH different from POPGOES. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Well, it's your opinion. But for now, as a person who has been looking at this game since its' beginning, I'm going to determine if it was worth the wait. Without any further ado, let's start the review! Story: 9/10 Just as a quick note, SL, the novels, and FFPS are not part of this game's canon. After the events of FNaF 3, you burn to death in the Fazbear's Fright fire. ...Yep. You're in purgatory this time around. Your goal is to "save the dead", referring to the children murdered by William Afton (since the novels and SL aren't canon to this, the murderer's name isn't confirmed in this universe). This isn't just the MCI victims, mind you; this game somewhat confirms that the "Save Them" spirits from FNaF 2 are actually new victims, as well as a victim named Jake. ...Not sure who Jake resembles, but whatever. The story is insanely fresh, and is quite the departure from the FNaF norm, mainly because, as Kenshiro says: "Omae wa mou shinderu." (For those of you who don't get the reference, "Omae wa mou shinderu" is "You are already dead" in Japanese.) Gameplay: 8/10 The gameplay is a combo of FNaF 1-3's style and FNaF 4's style. You can move to different sides of the office, which you'll need to do in order to avoid getting attacked. Other than that, you can monitor animatronics on the cameras and shine your flashlight on certain ones if they get too close. My main problem with the gameplay is the monitor itself. The map is a drop-down box, which means every time you want to check a room, you have to move the box away so you can see, then drag it back into view so you can switch to a new room. This gets annoying, expecially late in the game, where it becomes a matter of life and death. All in all, the gameplay, while not very original, is still executed well. Graphics: 8/10 The game looks very pleasing. Although the animatronic models could have a little more work put into them (mainly the "Havoc" animatronics), the rooms themself are very well modelled and pleasing. The developers knew how to put athmosphere into the game to improve one's enjoyment of the game. In fact, this is one of the few games that actually made me a little anxious while playing. Well done, guys. Audio: 9/10 The audio is very well executed here. The sounds are jarring, but not loud enough to kill your ears. The ambiance is creepy, and very original. I can't say much else about the audio except that it's really, REALLY good. Replay Value: 10/10 HOLY GUACAMOLE, this game pulls no punches when it comes to replay value. The developers took the traditional Extras menu and blew it out of the water, adding tapes to listen to, challenges and cheats, articles, unused content, and a whole lot more. The developers said that the main game takes around 70 minutes to complete without deaths, and although I didn't time myself playing, I have no problem believing in that statement. Even if it is false, the extra content will keep you busy for a long time. Grand Total: 44/50 (88) (B+) In the beginning of this review, I noted that this game was like store brand POPGOES. Well, I was wrong. This game is just as good as POPGOES, both in actual quality and the scores I gave both games. While I still prefer POPGOES, this game is nice to look at, has great gameplay, and has an Extras menu on par with FNaC 3. Do yourself a favor and pick up this game. Next time, we'll look at a game I really should have covered by now. Until next time, old sports, stay grand! :) Category:Blog posts